As Long As You're Mine
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Oneshotfluff. Thoughts of the blonde Outer Senshi on her relationship with her aqua haired goddess.  Rating for suggestive themes.


Another one-shot fic. And its romantic too...I've been writing a few of these lately...ah well. Haruka and Michiru rock as a couple.

As per usual, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything there of. And the inspiration for this came from _As Long As You're Mine_ from _**Wicked**_. Enjoy:)

I'm also dedicating this to my special someone because I can :) If it wasn't for you, my life would be dark and I'd merely be existing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde racer couldn't believe her luck. Not only had peace reigned on Earth since Galaxia's defeat, but she had finally gotten the courage to ask for the most beautiful woman's hand in marriage. What was more amazing was that she had said yes. Plans had been made, friends and family informed, rings picked out…it had been a few months of whirlwind activity.

But it was well worth it to the blonde. She couldn't think of another soul she'd rather spend her life with. True many people said her fiancée was snobbish and cold but those were the ignorant people who never got to know the aqua haired goddess. The blonde had found through the years that the cold exterior most saw was a façade. There was always more to people than what was just on the surface.

Hearing the music start up, the blonde pulled herself from her thoughts and nervously tugged at her black tuxedo. Catching a disapproving glare from the young amethyst-eyed girl, the blonde stopped and looked down the aisle. All she could do was stare in awe. Walking towards her was surely a goddess. No mere mortal could ever be that beautiful.

A warm smile was given to her and the blonde felt all the air leave the room. Before meeting the aqua haired goddess, the blonde had been arrogant and rather full of herself. But after the meeting, she kept getting thrown off by the woman now standing before her. The harsh words of the past met her ears but she ignored them. They were cruel words that had been said upon her trying to escape her destiny.

The ceremony was a blur to the blonde. Teal eyes couldn't leave aqua. Absently the blonde noted she was responding when she had to but outside of that, she was effectively speechless. All too soon the ceremony was over and the six words entered her ears. The blonde bent down and cupped the angelic face in front of her. Finding her target, the blonde passionately kissed her wife (the thought sent shivers through the blonde). When air became a necessity to live, they pulled apart, eyes never leaving the other's. And then the ceremony was over and the two left for the reception.

- - - - - - - - - -

After the several hour-long reception, the newlyweds went to their hotel room. Once there, the tuxedo jacket was tossed haphazardly on the chair and the two met in another passion filled kiss. It wasn't as though they had never been together. But the pair had agreed to not do anything from two weeks after their engagement until they said their vows. The blonde pulled her lover and wife close, deft fingers making quick work of the zipper. Helping the aqua haired beauty out of the dress, teal eyes roamed the toned cream skin, a soft smile on her face.

Giggling some, the aqua haired woman slowly began unbuttoning the navy blue vest and white shirt. "See something you like beloved?"

Chuckling, the blonde let the vest and shirt pool to the floor, shivering some at the cooler air hitting her skin. "Of course." Slender yet calloused fingers from years of racing and fighting ran through the sea colored locks. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Not sure," the smaller woman teased which caused the blonde to stick her tongue out. "Don't make any promises you can't keep…"

The statement caught the blonde off guard some causing her to flush. "Who said anything about me not keeping a promise?" she returned after a moment. The smaller woman giggled and the blonde smiled. "I love you…Ten'ou Michiru…"

Michiru giggled some and poked the blonde's nose. "Who said I'd take your name?" she teased.

"Oi…" the blonde pouted which caused Michiru to giggle more. She leaned up and kissed the blonde before resting her head over the blonde's heart. The blonde stroked Michiru's hair softly.

"I love you Ten'ou Haruka…" Michiru whispered, eyes closing. Haruka smiled and gently tightened her hold around her lover.

"I'll always be yours."

"And I yours."

Pulling back some, Michiru leaned up and kissed Haruka passionately, her arms snaking around the blonde's neck. Haruka's arms went around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer.

**END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!


End file.
